


An Angel’s Guardian Angel

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, May I request a Samandriel/Male!reader fic, where the male!reader is an angel too, but he is assigned to watch over Samandriel? The reader thinks Samandriel is adorable and tells him that while teasing him. They eventually have cute, soft sex, if that’s okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Angel!Reader, fluffy smut, anal, unprotected sex

Fic:

Watching over Samandriel was a job you gladly accepted. Castiel had always felt remorseful about killing the angel and when he brought Samandriel back, he had asked you to watch over Samandriel, to protect him from anyone who might want to hurt him. Ever since then, you had been on the run, an angel’s guardian angel.

After he had come back to life, Samandriel had been quiet around everyone, even you in the beginning. He soon warmed up to you, however. You were there for him when he needed you, when his wings pained him or when his nightmares kept him awake. He had grown on you and you found the adorable angel irresistible.

“What is this place called?” Samandriel asks as you shut the door behind you.

“A motel,” you laugh. Samandriel rolls his eyes.

“I know that,” he says, “I meant the city.”

“Seattle, Washington,” you tell him.

“I quite enjoy it here,” he says, “I quite enjoy all the places you’ve taken me.”

“Good,” you say as you drop your bag onto the floor by the table, “One of the perks of being on the run is that you get to see the world.”

“One of the perks of being alive as well,” he says, “And I should thank you for keeping me that way.”

“Don’t thank me,” you tell him, “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“You’ve done more for me than you realize,” he says, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. That stupid shirt he always wore drove you crazy. You had suggested getting some new clothing for him, but he insisted on keeping the Wiener Hut uniform; it was what he felt comfortable in.

“Yeah? Like what?” you ask teasingly.

“You know, stuff,” Samandriel says, his gaze avoiding yours, “Everything.” He kicks the toe of his shoe against the carpet.

“What do you mean?” you ask, not wanting to jump to conclusions. Samandriel coughs as he removes his cap and twists it between his hands.

“You’ve been there for me,” he says shyly, “And I want to be there for you.”

“You’re adorable,” you say in a half chuckle as you watch him fidget nervously.

“What are dorables?” he asks, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. You laugh at his expression.

“No, it’s one word,” you explain, “I said ‘you’re adorable.’ It means I think you’re cute.”

“Oh,” he says quietly, a small smile crossing his lips as he meets your gaze, “I think you’re adorable too.” You can’t help the smile that spreads across your lips.

“Samandriel?” you ask, taking a step closer to him, “May I kiss you?” You knew he was probably less experienced than you were and you weren’t sure if he was even really interested in you.

“Kiss?” Samandriel asks, “Do you mean like this?” Samandriel quickly closes the distance between the two of you and you’re taken aback by his sudden boldness. You weren’t sure how he knew what kissing was while he failed to know the meaning of the word ‘adorable,’ but you weren’t going to complain. His soft lips move gently against yours and you’re so stunned that you can’t even move. Samandriel breaks the kiss and backs away slowly. “Did I do that wrong?” he asks.

“No, not at all,” you tell him.

“You didn’t seem to enjoy it,” Samandriel says quietly as if he’s upset with himself.

“You just shocked me is all,” you say as you hook two fingers beneath his chin. You bring his gaze to yours and move your lips close to his, barely any space between you. Slowly, you take his hat and toss it onto the table. “I enjoyed it very much,” you say, leaning in to kiss him. You let your lips move softly against his as you slip an arm around his waist.

“Mmm,” Samandriel moans as you pull his body against yours. You swallow the sound and take the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding your tongue against his. Samandriel gasps at your action and you separate your lips from his. “Don’t stop,” Samandriel says. You smirk and kiss his lips again. Samandriel’s hands fist at his sides as if he’s unsure what to do with them. You take his hands and place them on your hips, encouraging him to touch you.

Samandriel’s hands slowly slide around your waist as he moves closer to you, his front flush against yours. “Oh,” Samandriel gasps, his tongue sliding against yours. You weave a hand into his hair and slide your other hand down his back. The little gasps of ‘ah’ and ‘oh’ are like music to your ears. Your stomach twists and your cock begins to stir.

You gasp as Samandriel bucks his hips against yours, his arousal pressed against your thigh. Samandriel’s hand slides up under your shirt, hot against the skin of your back. You slide a hand down to the small of his back and hold him close as you rock your hips against him. He tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss as he rocks his hips back against you.

Samandriel tugs at your shirt and you break the kiss before pulling your shirt over your head. You toss the material to the floor and press a hand to Samandriel’s chest, pushing him back towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit the bed and he tumbles onto the mattress. You hover above him, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the exposed skin. Samandriel groans as you graze your teeth over one nipple, then the other.

“I need you, please,” Samandriel groans, his hand wrapping in your hair and tugging. He grasps your shoulder and pulls you to hover above him. The way he looks at you combined with the way he touches you has your cock straining against your pants. Samandriel grows impatient, slipping his hands into your back pockets and pulling you down against him.

You groan as his arousal presses back against your own. Growing impatient as well, you wave your hand and your remaining clothing disappears. Your hard cock springs free and so does Samandriel’s. He groans as you take both his cock and yours in your hand, stroking them both as you pump your hand over them.

“Oh, Y/N,” Samandriel groans, “Feels so good.” You attach your lips to his neck and suck lightly as you grind yourself against him, rubbing your cock against his. Samandriel’s hands run up and down your back and he wraps a leg around your waist, pulling you tighter to him. His lips attach to your shoulder and he leaves a trail of kisses up to your ear. “I - I want to feel you inside me,” Samandriel whispers. Your cock twitches as you move to hover above him. “Should I not have said that?” Samandriel asks.

You shake your head, “Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes,” Samandriel says, “I’m sure.” You lean down to kiss him as you roll to your side, pulling Samandriel with you. Samandriel grinds himself against you as you make a bottle of lube appear in your hand. You squeeze some onto your fingers and slick them up before rubbing them around Samandriel’s entrance.

“Gotta loosen you up first,” you mumble against his lips, making certain that he knows what you’re doing. Samandriel nods and you take this as the go ahead. He moans as you slide a finger inside him and curl it, searching for that spot inside him. Samandriel groans as you find it. You slide a second finger into him and scissor them, stretching him open. Samandriel’s hips rock back and forth as if he can’t decide if he’d rather grind his cock against you or press back, filling himself with your fingers.

“Need you, please,” Samandriel groans as you slide a third finger into him, stretching him further. You nod as you swallow thickly.

“Turn over,” you tell him as you pull your fingers from him. He groans at the emptiness, but does as you ask. Your cock is already slick from your precum and Samandriel’s, but you squeeze a generous amount of lube onto yourself anyway. You pump your hand over your length a few times, just to get yourself nice and slicked up before you press your tip to Samandriel’s tight hole. With one arm under Samandriel’s neck, you move your body closer to his and rub your tip around his entrance. You draw his leg back over your own, giving you a better angle.

“Please,” Samandriel moans as he presses back against you. You kiss his neck and twist your fingers into his hair as you push your tip into him. “Oh, yes,” Samandriel almost whimpers as you enter him. His head tips back against your shoulder and he presses himself back against you, taking your cock deeper inside him.

“So good,” you groan as he takes all of you in. You stay like that for a moment, your hips flush against his ass as his walls adjust to accommodate your size. Samandriel hand slides back around to your ass and he squeezes the flesh as he rocks back against you, begging you to move.

You do just that, pulling back and thrusting in, slowly filling him again and again. Your free hand slides up to his chest and presses flat against his skin. His heart pounds beneath your hand.

“I want you to touch yourself,” you tell him. He nods and lets his hand slide from your ass to his twitching cock. Samandriel groans as he strokes his length, stimulated by the feeling of his hand pumping over his cock and your cock throbbing against his walls.

You kiss his neck, back, and shoulder, all the while watching Samandriel jerk himself off. The soft moans and whimpers falling from his lips make you desperate. You want to make him cum, want to feel his walls squeeze your cock greedily as he spills himself into his hand. Your thrusts start to become more erratic as you near your end, though you fight to keep them slow and even.

“Y/N please,” Samandriel whimpers. His hand pumps over his twitching cock.

“Go ahead,” you whisper in his ear, “I want you to cum.” Samandriel cries out as you change the angle of your thrusts. The tip of your cock hits his prostate with each stroke. You move your hand down from his chest to his cock and begin pumping your hand over him, allowing him to wrap his hand in your hair as he turns to kiss you.

Samandriel meets his end right then and there, moaning your name as his cock pulses and his walls clamp down around your cock. His body shudders against your own as his cock spills ribbon after ribbon of hot, sticky cum into your hand and across the bed. “Oh Samandriel,” you groan as his orgasm sparks your own. Your cock pulses and you spill yourself deep inside him, the feeling of his walls squeezing your cock prolonging your high.

You ride out your mutual orgasms and stay tangled in each other for a moment, content with the feeling of being so close. Your bodies are slicked with sweat and the bed is in shambles, but you wave your hand as you pull yourself from him and clean the two of you and the bed.

Samandriel stays on his side and you curl up behind him, wrapping your arms around him and spooning him. You pull the sheets up around the two of you as you snuggle against him, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.

“Why have we not done that before?” Samandriel questions as he settles against your chest.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to,” you tell him.

“Well I do,” Samandriel says, “Over and over again; but next time, I want to be inside you.” You chuckle softly.

“Next time,” you promise as you smile against his skin, “Next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, is there any possibility of you writing a part two for the Samandriel x Male!reader fic you made not too long ago? Maybe have the reader make good on his promise?

Warnings: Smut, anal, tiny bit of dom!Samandriel/sub!Reader, angel!Reader, wing!kink

Fic:

Another day, another town, another motel room. Cas had told you to keep running for Samandriel’s safety and you followed his instruction. You weren’t sure why anyone would want to hurt Samandriel, but you knew it had something to do with Cas bringing him back to life. You would do anything to protect the angel, but if you were being honest, seeing the inside of one motel room after another was getting on your nerves. The one consolation you had was Samandriel.

“I’m sorry I’ve put you through this,” Samandriel says, sensing your irritation.

“It’s not your fault,” you tell him, “If someone wants to hurt you, then I’m going to do everything in my power to protect you, even if that means being stuck in random motels for the rest of my life.” You move to the bed and flop face down onto it, burying your face into the pillows. “I just wish we didn’t have to hide like this,” you mumble into the pillows.

“It is my fault,” Samandriel insists. He moves to sit on the bed beside you and places a hand gently on your back. “If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here,” he continues, “Had I remained dead, you would’ve been able to live your life the way you wanted. I’m sorry that I stole that from you.”

“Don’t say that,” you tell him, sitting up and cupping his face between your hands, “Don’t ever say that. You are not a burden to me and you should never apologize for being alive, do you understand me?” Samandriel gives you a half smile and nods. “I don’t care where I am, as long as I’m with you, even if it is some crappy motel,” you say.

“I wish there was a place we could call our own,” Samandriel says, “Somewhere where we didn’t have to worry about anyone but ourselves.”

“Me too,” you tell him, “And until we find that place, we keep moving.”

“Let me make it up to you,” Samandriel says, his hand cupping your cheek, “Or try to anyway.” You lean in to kiss him and he closes the distance, his lips pressing to yours. He was a quick learner, after the first time you were together, he knew exactly what to do. It was like he studied you and took note of every little thing that made you tick. Samandriel pushes himself up from the bed without breaking the kiss and moves to your lap, his legs wrapping around your waist. He quickly removes his shirt and lets his wings become visible on this plane. You sigh as he wraps his tawny brown wings around your body, cutting the two of you off from the world. “This is where we belong,” Samandriel says, “Just us.”

“You’re so cheesy,” you laugh.

“I am not,” Samandriel huffs, “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“I love you,” you tell him, still laughing.

“I love you too,” he says, “Just stop laughing. Take your clothes off and lay down on the bed.”

“Ooh, someone’s frisky,” you chuckle.

“Shut up,” Samandriel huffs, “I’m trying to repay you for protecting me.” You try to stop laughing, but with the look he gives you, you can’t stop the smile that crosses your lips. He pushes himself from your lap and you do as he asks, undressing yourself before lying down on the bed. He watches as you strip, not even bothering to remove the rest of his clothing.

“Are you just going to sit there or…” you prompt.

“Lie on your stomach,” he instructs. You roll your eyes, but you do as he’s asked. As you roll over, you can hear the rustle of clothing, the tell tale sign that he’s finally undressing. The next thing you know, Samandriel is straddling your waist, his hands pressing against your back. You groan as his fingers sink into the skin of your shoulders, massaging away the tension in your muscles.

“Samandriel, that feels amazing,” you moan, loving the way his fingers press against your skin. His hands move lower ever so slowly, making sure to take his time with each inch of your back. The way he touches you has your stomach twisting and warmth spreading through your body.

“Show me your wings,” Samandriel says and you easily grant his request. You stretch your wings out behind you as you let them become visible on this plane, letting the chocolate brown feathers rest against the bed. “They’re so beautiful,” Samandriel whispers, his fingers brushing your feathers lightly. He said that every time he saw them and it always made you smile.

You’re about to respond, but Samandriel cuts you off as he slips his fingers between your feathers and tugs. “Oh, Samandriel,” you moan, the tugging sending sparks through your body.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” he tells you, leaning down to press a kiss to the sweet spot behind your ear. You hum and moan his name again as his fingers caress and tug your feathers, pleasure washing through you. Your wings were sensitive and the way Samandriel touches them has your stomach knotting, your cock stirring.

Samandriel kisses your shoulder as his hand slides along the ridge of your wing. You groan in dissatisfaction as he moves away from you. You try to turn over, but Samandriel presses a hand to the spot between your shoulder blades and keeps you from moving. Samandriel snaps his fingers and you hear the cap of a bottle popping open. He moves his hand from you and you turn your head, allowing you to see him better. You watch as he squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Samandriel slicks his fingers and presses them to your tight hole, rubbing them around the ring of muscle. His fingertip dips into you before pulling out quickly, teasing you.

“Stop teasing,” you groan, your hands fisting in the sheets. He smirks and lowers his body over yours, his lips kissing your shoulder before pressing one finger deep inside you. “Samandriel,” you moan as he slides a second finger into you, curling them against your prostate and scissoring them to loosen you up. He had been a novice the first time he did this, but with a little instruction, he was practically a pro. His hips rock against you as his fingers move inside you, his hard cock pressed against your ass cheek.

You gasp as he blows cool air against the soft downy feathers on the spot where your wings meet your back. The lines of his body press firmly against yours, his wings resting against your wings. The feel of his feathers ruffling yours makes you moan. You press your hips back against his hand, taking his fingers deep inside you and begging him for more as you give your cock some friction against the bed. Samandriel’s cock leaks precum onto your skin, the feeling making you desperate to feel him inside you.

“Please,” you groan, “Samandriel, please.” Samandriel hums against your shoulder, leaving one last kiss before he pulls his body away from yours. You groan at the loss of his fingers inside you.

“Hands and knees,” Samandriel instructs and you do as he asks. You position yourself on your hands and knees as Samandriel positions himself behind you and slicks his length with lube. He presses one hand flat against your lower back as he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Samandriel, please,” you whisper, desperate to feel him inside you. He teases you, rubbing his tip around your tight hole before pressing just his tip inside you. “Oh, Samandriel,” you moan, your wings shuddering around you. You press your hips back on him, taking him deeper and making him moan. His cock fills and stretches you, hitting your prostate perfectly. Your cock twitches hard without even being touched.

“You feel amazing,” Samandriel praises. He places both hands on your hips, holding you as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. Samandriel sets a rough pace that has you moaning and fisting the sheets. You were amazed by how he’d evolved since the first time he’d tried this. At first, he was timid and shy, asking you for instruction. He asked you over and over if what he was doing felt good because he wanted to please you. Now, he knew exactly what you wanted. He knew the perfect angles to enter you at, the perfect pace, the perfect roughness.

His fingertips dig into your hips as he increases his pace, pulling you back as he thrusts forward so that his cock is buried deep inside you with each thrust. “Yes! Samandriel!” you exclaim. His cock throbs inside you as your walls grow tight around him. Your cock twitches, leaking precum onto the bed. Samandriel’s hand slides from your hip and slips around to the front of your body, wrapping around the base of your cock. You moan as your cock throbs in his hand, your head tipping forward from the pleasure. His wings wrap around you, his feathers ruffling yours as his hand strokes up and down your leaking cock.

Samandriel’s hand moves in time with his thrusts, the feeling of him stroking you as he fills you again and again driving you wild. “Y/N,” Samandriel groans, his cock twitching hard inside you. You push your hips back on him, hard, forcing him deep inside you and Samandriel cries out. He can’t hold back any longer, his hips stuttering and his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. His hand strokes you harder and faster, the feeling combined with his pulsing cock inside you drawing you into the precipice.

“Samandriel!” you cry out as your cock pulses in his hand, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum into his hand and against the bed. Your walls squeeze his cock, prolonging his orgasm as his thrusts slow and come to a stop. You drop down to your forearms as your orgasm makes your arms weak. Samandriel’s wings shudder against yours and his body falls forward, his hand propping him up. You relish in the feeling of his body so close to yours, his cum leaking from your tight ass hole and dripping down your thigh.

He pulls himself from you gently and you turn to your back, pulling Samandriel down above you. “I love you,” Samandriel says as he settles down against you. His legs tangle with yours and his wings fold behind his back. You wrap your wings around the both of you, holding him close.

“I love you too,” you tell him, kissing his cheek.

“I am sorry,” he tells you, tracing patterns on your chest, “For making you protect me like this, running from place to place.”

“Don’t apologize,” you tell him, “No matter what I have to do, I will protect you.”

“My guardian angel,” Samandriel muses, making you smile. You kiss the top of his head as he rests it against your chest and run your fingers through his hair.

“We’ll find a place sooner or later,” you tell him, “Somewhere where we’ll be safe, I promise.”


End file.
